bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Beast of burden/BioShock 3: Level FOUR- Artemis Zoo
so this is the 4th level in BioShock 3. its basicly like the last zoo level i did but much more thought out and with a new name, THE RHINO will still appear. the objective is that Kinkaid has locked the Genetic Key that will let you leave in the rhinocerous cage, and the only way to get in there is to get the Zoo Keapers Key that lets you open ALL the animel cages in the Zoo. 'Walkthough' once you reach the Zoo the Undertow will stop and you get out. you will see a dark, depressing scene, an animel grave yard at the bottem of the sea, right next to the entrance of the Undertow is a cage that holds the skeleton of an eleophant. Ogdred "how depressing, it is a sad sight this animel grave yard at the bottem of the sea. but then agane thats what happens to animels who are not used to dark, enclosed enviroments under the ocean, o well". Kinkaid "well, well, well... you made it hope you have a good day at the zoo monster. yes i almost forgot to say the Genetic Key that will let you move on is in the Rhinocerous pen hehahe". Ogdred "well im geussing its not that easy". start to make your way through the Zoo fighting random Splicers when a strange, gangely Slicer jumps on the ceiling and crawls away. Ogded "interesting". once at the Rhinocerous pen you will see the gate locked up tight. Ogdred "damn i geuss we nead the key to get the key, ironic isnt it! well perhaps we will find what we nead in the Zoo Keapers shack." as you make your way over to the Keaper's shack your be attacked by Spider Splicers. At the Shack your find a Splicer (uniqe model) talking to himself, as you get closer He turns aroun and dissapears (Houdini), you have to fight him in battle and he teleports like a Houdini but has Electro Bolt, Incinerate! and Winter Blast. after the fight he is weak and kneals in the center of his shack awating death. ---- CHOICE SPARE HIM if you take the keys and leave he will looked shocked then dissapear before your eyes. Ogdred "Well done freind, i would of killed him but hes gone now so nothing you can do about it, now go back and get the key". Kinkaid "He was at your mercy and you spared him. hah i hope that gets you killed!" KILL HIM if you kill him nothing inportant happens (but its very inportan ;)). Ogdred "good job freind now get going". Kinkaid "WHAT! How did you kill Him HE WAS A HOUDINI!?! What ARE you?" ---- make your way back to the Rhinocerous Pen and open the gate, enter and your see the Genetic Key on a stone at the other side of the large arena like pen (the walls are very high as well). once you get the key you turn and witness the gate lock behind you as a large Spliced up Rhino walks between you and the exit. Splicers are at the audience stands up on the wall chearing (like a Roman Arena). Kinkaid "Like my Rino found it down hear a few years ago, its come in handy..... NOW LADIES AND GENTELMEN, SPLICERS AND SPLICETS! Big Brother! V.S THE RHINO!! LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!" (crowd cheers wildly). Now if you spared the Zoo Keaper He appears by your side "Big Brother! You spared me when i tryed to kill ya, i ow you and i think saveing yer ass hear will repay that". Kinkaid "NO! DO NOT INTERFEAR! YOU HEAR ME! TRAITER!" Keaper "Aww shut ya mouth! NOW!" (battle begins the Keaper will teleport around the battle feild staying out of harms way and shooting ice, fire and electricity at the RHINO).-IF YOU KILLED HIM THIS FIGHT IS HARDER-. the fight is pretty simple, first attack the beast and provoke it (use telikinesis to throw objects at the RHINO) once it charges make sure to counter the attack and slam it onto is side, whalst weak attack its soft stumach. AFTER YOU KILL THE RHINO (if the Keaper helped "well thats it we are even mate see ya" dissapears) Ogdred "well done that beastly bundersnatch is slayn you syringe dripping like a victorious Vorpal Blade". Kinkaid "NO! THATS INPOSSIBLE! GRRRRAAAAAHHH! GET HIM!GET HIM!GET HIM!" the doors burst open and Splicers will charge to attack Thuggish, LeadHeads, Brutes and Spiders all converge on you. after fighting them make your way to the Undertow. "Well I still have one more trick up my sleeve FUCKER!" the HIGH RISK SECURITY DOORS start to open and release strange spliced up animels that proceed to converge on you. Ogdred "Your tough my freind but even you cant handle that many monsters at once, get out of there before they tare you tip to toe!". ESCAPE TO THE UNDERTOW OR YOU WILL DIE! 'WEAPONS' Machine Gun- found in the hands of the hunter's corpes in the Lion Pen. Rivet Gun- tackenafter killing a Rosie (ammo can only be obtained from Rosies or El Bandito machines) can be upgraded 3 times. 'NEW ENEMIES' Spider Splicer Rosie Big Daddy Prawler- spliced big cat creatures. Devil Monkey- spliced gorrilla/monkey creatures. Lurker- spliced lizard creatures. Reaver-spliced parrot creaturess. 'MISC OBJECTS' LITTLE SISTERS IN THIS LEVEL-3 PLASMIDS: Telikiniesis Winter Blast ENRAGE! Security Command AUDIO DIARIES Zoo Keaper- First Day At The Zoo So 1st day on the job and im looking forward to it, im opening the zoo with Andrew Ryan Himself in10 minutes and im excited, its amazing a whole zoo a the BOTTEM OF OCEAN! o gotta go!" Zoo Keaper- The Animels Are Restless Seems the animels are restless i geuss its the fact that there at the bottem of the Atlantic Ocean, in an enclosed space i geuss, well I- (sounds of rawing) aww shit the tigers are fighting agane, shit gotta go. Zoo Keaper- Last Moments of An Eleophant The Eleophant is dying and he dont look long dor this world (sigh) why is this happening i feed them, i care for them, i even pamper'em but they just cant survive down hear, the Rhinocerous is still alive maby, maby i can save him.....i have plenty of ADAM. Billy Parson- Saved By The Yellow Eyed Girl's Daddy i met..the..Yellow...Eyed Girl...At The Zoo today...when a..M-man tryed to t-take..me but H-her Daddy... stoped..Him...The man is..still squished...o-on the floor. Zoo Keaper- Made A Monster I made a MONSTER! i triyed to save the rhino, triyed to keap it healthy but it became addicted and now it dosent even look natural. i had to close the zoo, more and more animels are eating the Splicer corpes' and there not normal anymore. had to lock'em up. Category:Blog posts